


something about you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blind Reader, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi Chapter, Protective Tina Goldstein, Wedding, bowtruckle - Freeform, demiguise, fwooper - Freeform, i love the goldstein sisters, newt is a sweetie, picket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt meets Tina and Queenie’s sister, who has been blind since birth.This will be a multi chapter fic, I hope you all enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt cautiously made his way into the pub behind Tina, Queenie and Jacob. This place was far more his cup of tea than the blind pig, a log fire crackled, giving the place a warm orange glow, a welcome contrast to the bitter cold outside. the wallpaper was peeling slightly at the top corners, beautiful soft piano music drifted in the air; it reminded him of the type of place that his father would frequent.

Queenie and Tina immediately strolled over to the piano, where y/n sat, playing beautifully, their dresses sparking as the beading caught the light. Newt had briefly met her a couple of nights ago, but that had been it, and after all that had happened since then, newt felt it was only right that he take you all out for a thank you drink.

It was Queenie who had suggested this place, insisting that newt and her younger sister would get along famously. Tina however wasn’t too keen, she seemed especially protective of y/n, not that she thought that newt or Jacob would do anything to hurt her. It seemed to be out of habit more than anything else, people were careless and don’t tend to think before they speak. She just wanted to protect her youngest sister from the cruelty in the world, she had known so much of it already from such a young age, it didn’t seem right that she should have any more.

Newt and Jacob got the drinks, letting the sisters chat for a few moments before the youngest began playing again. Newt let the music wash over him, allowing it to carry him away to some far off place, before Queenie’s bright voice brought him back to earth. “thanks for the drinks honey, y/n will be finishing up soon, then she can join us.’ Newt smiled slightly, something about the youngest Goldstein intrigued him, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

A smile on her face, Queenie began chatting, keeping newt from becoming nervous, he was occasionally grateful for her legilimency, only occasionally mind you.

Before too long, the music drew to a close, and y/n stood and took a small bow to the hand full of people Sat closest to the small stage. Queenie and Tina were by far the loudest, giving whistles and whoops along with their applause, she blushed furiously on the stage, as she patted her leg for her bloodhound, Toby to help to clear her way and to guide her to where her friends were sitting.  

Both sisters stood, embracing their blushing sibling, ‘you were wonderful honey bunny’, Queenie praised ‘as you always are’ Tina added with a smile.

Y/n managed a small wave from behind her sisters backs, to newt and Jacob. Newt returned the wave with a smile stupidly, before remembering that he would have to use his voice. “good evening, you did play fantastically’ newt managed to choke out through his embarrassment, her smile widened, she seemed to light up the room, giving the fire a helping hand.

A large wet nose pulled newt from his thoughts, Toby poked his head between newts legs from under the slightly sticky table. “hello Toby, did you enjoy listening to your mummy play? It was lovely wasn’t it.’ The large dog licked at his hands as he murmured to him, as he was smiling down at the sweet tempered blood hound, he felt someone brush against his arm. “sorry’ y/n mumbled ‘that’s quite alright’ newt wondered if the lovely woman sitting next to him could sense him looking at her with curiosity and admiration.

Newt concluded that she could, as her cheeks flushed with a rosy glow, she cleared her throat slightly as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. “teenie told me all about the misplacement of your creatures, I’m pleased they’re all home safe and sound.’ Her tone was light but genuine, newt chuckled as he scratched behind Toby’s floppy ears. They chatted about a great many things, music, newts creatures, school, where newt planned to travel to next  and your families, as Queenie and Jacob danced and Tina chatted with a friend at the bar, occasionally glancing back to make sure that her youngest sister was alright.

“would you like to dance?’ newt asked a little awkwardly, he had noticed your hand tapping to the beat of the jazz as you swayed along. “oh, are you sure, I mean you don’t have to. I’m not very good’ she rambled slightly, newt smiled ‘of course, I’m terrible as well so we can be bad dancers together’ Newt managed to put a little more confidence in his voice than he was actually feeling.

She offered him her hand, newt took it gently, his rough fingers ghosting over her knuckles, Newt barely heard it but she let out a tiny breathy gasp. He guided her to the dance floor, he stayed towards the edge, so people were less likely to bump into you. He laced your fingers together and placed her hand on his shoulder before he placed his own on her back. He began leading her in a simple dance,she fit perfectly into him. He could feel her fingers gliding over the fabric of his jacket and the skin of his work worn hand.

Yes their was definitely something fascinating  about the woman currently dancing in his arms.

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences


	2. chapter ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Newt takes the reader to explore his case fluff ensues.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?’ you could hear the worry in your sisters voice, clear as day, you gave her a reassuring smile. ‘I’ll be fine teenie, anyway, newt will be there he knows what to do. You go to work, go and bring some good back into the world’ you had said that every day before she left for work. That was the reason she became an aura, and you never wanted her to forget that girl, who was so focused, so ambitious and yet so full of kindness and a fierce determination to do what was right. She cupped your cheek before placing a kiss on top of your head, as she left.

“no Toby, you stay here with Queenie and Jacob, I’ll be alright. If you’re really good, they might let you try some of the sweets, that they’re making ’ You reassured your loyal companion as he nudged at your hand and let out a small whine. As newt flipped the new catches on his case, you could hear a slight rustling of fabric beside you, where Toby stood. “I promise I’ll take good care of her, I know how much you love her. Now please stop looking at me like that’ you giggled as newt tried to reassure your friend.

Newt took your hand, it was work worn and had several tiny raised scars, but it was gentle and fit perfectly with yours. He guided you to the case that you had heard so much about, but were only now getting the chance to explore. “you’ll have to step inside, and then there are a flight of stairs. Is that alright?’ you smiled at the kind man, not many people had this much patients and it warmed your heart knowing how hard he was trying to understand the best ways that he could help you and when to let you do things by yourself.

“thank you, for all of this’ your voice was hushed but you knew that he would be able to hear. You stepped carefully inside and gingerly made your way down the stairs, grateful for the hand rail that ran down the side of the rickety steps.

Floor boards creaked below your feet, your nose filled with the smell of earth, plants and several potions. It smelled a little bit like newt, though he always had a slight aroma of tea around him, along with something that you couldn’t quite put your finger on, you had affectionately named it essence of Newton.

You heard the floor board squeak behind you, before you felt a hand that was becoming quite familiar in yours.

“are you ready? They have all promised to be on their best behaviour’ you giggled as you nodded, newt lead you to the first habitat. You could smell plants and soil, ‘these are the bowtruckles’ you smiled as newt explained what they were and what they did. You had already met Pickett, he had patiently allowed you to stroke his leaves and his spindly fingers, so that you could build a picture of him in your mind.

“I think you’ll like the fwoopers’ newt exclaimed his voice full of excitement. Beautiful bird song floated to your keen ears, as you entered the habitat, this one was far warmer than the previous one, the air was humid and sticky. Newt encouraged one of the fwoopers to rest on his spare arm, ‘this is Arnold, he was injured when I found him, he doesn’t fly to well now.’ Newts voice held a note of sadness, as he raised your hand for Arnold to investigate before allowing you to stroke him, his feathers were soft, almost fluffy he was shaped like an upside down egg, and he had Lovely long tail feathers which ended with little wisps. You smiled brightly at newt, ‘ oh he is beautiful, and such a lovely voice’ you crooned to the feathered creature, as he sang to you. “I had a feeling you would like him’ newt chuckled as he placed Arnold back on his perch.

Newt lead you around most of the other enclosures, if he was able to he would encourage one of the creatures to him, so that you could run your fingers over them, constructing an image of each species. You had taken a particular shine to Dougal, with his long silky hair. He had even aloud you to trace his face. Something that both you and Newt were pleasantly surprised by. You had found that he had large eyes, along with a small flat nose and a narrow mouth. He was currently holding your other hand in his rather human like one, as you and newt made your way back to the shed.

“newt’ you began shyly ‘newt, I was wondering, I know what your creatures look like now, but I don’t know what you look like’ your keen ears pricked as newt swallowed. “oh, I’m not much to look at’ his voice was awkward and hushed, ‘but I’m not asking to look at you’ you reassured him, keeping your voice low. “and anyway, Queenie says that you’re quite handsome, I would like to know if I’m missing out on anything’ newt snorted at that as he laughed, he guided you to sit down, on a stool, you could hear him getting onto his knees in front of you.

He took both of your hands gently in his own, placing them on his cheeks. You traced the bristly stubble along his strong jaw, up to his ears and along his high cheek bones. You ran your fingers gently over his lips, they parted, voluntary or involuntary you didn’t know, but you could feel newts warm breath tickling your skin as you explored. Your fingers ghosted over his straight nose, that rounded off into a cute little button at the tip. up to his eyebrows and over his closed eyes. Your hands drifted along his eye sockets, up to his forehead and to his soft curly hair. Both of your breaths were shaking slightly, he wasn’t exactly what you expected, but it suited him, he felt unique, as he should.

“well, I think Queenie sold you short,’ quite handsome’ just doesn’t cut it’ you could feel him smile as your hands had returned to his cheeks, you retraced his lips, so that you could memorize his smile, and store it away for future reference.

 

Have a great day and be safe

P.s. I do not regret staring at pictures of newt for a good twenty minutes, so that I could write that last section.

[Master list](http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist)

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences


	3. something about you part three

 

You lay in your warm bed, but its soft covers offered little comfort tonight, you tossed and turned, desperate but unable to settle your mind to sleep. A knot of unease had formed in your stomach several days ago, that you couldn’t seem to untangle , it was tightening up to your chest now, you felt as though you could drown as you attempted deep calming breaths.

The apartment had been deathly quiet for hours, everyone asleep peacefully in their own beds, even Toby lay snoring softly on his own large over stuffed cushion at the foot of your bed.

Your head ached and your eyes stung from lack of sleep. As you lay on your back, pressing the heel of your hand to your forehead, trying to ease the dull pain, you heard the latch of a door. You tried to steady your breathing, so as not to worry anybody.

You heard someone bustling about in the kitchen, a pan being placed on the stove, liquid being poured, packets rustling. Surely it was too early for breakfast, unless you had managed to sleep and you hadn’t noticed. As you furrowed your brow in confusion, there was a gentle tap at your door. You knew it was Queenie from the sound of her steps. You flooded with guilt, your thoughts must have woken her.

She placed two mugs of hot chocolate on your nightstand, the comforting aroma wafting to your nostrils ‘are you alright honey bunny?’ her voice was so full of concern and love, the guilt swelled making it self at home with that knot of unease in your stomach.

“I’m sorry queen, I just can’t get my mind to settle, please go back to bed, I’ll read until I fall asleep, that should quiet down my thoughts’ you apologized remorsefully.

You felt her sit on the edge of your bed, before deciding to lay down next to you, pulling you into her warm comforting arms, she ran her fingers through your hair, you stayed like that for quite a while before she asked ‘what’s been up the last few days? You’ve been so quiet and your minds been so dark’ her usual sunny voice was full of worry.

Knowing that you couldn’t really keep anything from your sister even if you wanted to, you began to explain. “it’s stupid really, I’ve just been feeling down about myself, not feeling good enough. That sort of thing’ you finished lamely, you had had this conversation many times with both of your sisters, and they always gave you the same speech. About how special you are, how proud they and your parents are of you.

To your surprise Queenie didn’t tonight, instead she asked ‘who do you not feel good enough for?’ your breath caught in your throat, you hoped that you had hidden it better, you sighed, irritated at yourself but somewhat relived that you could share this burden with your sister.

“I just, what sort of life can I really offer Newt? Even if by some miracle he feels the same way, I would be nothing but a burden to him. Extra baggage when he’s already got a suitcase full.’ Queenie giggled at your unintentional joke ‘oh honey I wish you could see how he looks at you, like you’re his moon and stars. You are more than good enough for him, you’re just what he needs’ she sounded sincere but her voice was thick, like she was holding back tears. “you know that Teenie and me wouldn’t let you go if we weren’t sure that the guy had good intentions, you are perfect for each other’ the knot in your stomach had begun to unwind, and freed a flurry of butterflies in its wake.

Queenie placed a soft kiss to the top of your head, she stayed with you, still stroking your hair as you drifted off to sleep.

You were woken with a soft knock at your door, and newts voice calling ‘y/n, I’ve been sent to bribe you with tea and biscuits, love. Although I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you that it’s a bribe’ his voice held a note of mischief. “well if you’ve got tea and biscuits then you’d best come in’ you smiled, as you sat up in bed and straightened your pyjamas. His steps were light as always, making it a little bit of a struggle to pin point where he was. He set the treats on your nightstand, ‘I’m glad your feeling more yourself today, I’ve missed you’

 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>

 


	4. chapter four

Newt made his way up the rickety stairs out of his case, he had spent a lovely morning with his beasts, as he neared the lid of the silk lined case, light piano music drifted to his ears. A fond smile on his freckled face, he lifted the lid and stepped out, y/n was sat with her back to the room, at the straight back piano, that was home to countless photographs of Mr and Mrs Goldstein and the sisters from their childhood, swaying along to the tune that she was playing, Toby asleep at her feet. Her hair tumbling about her shoulders, it couldn’t possibly be as soft and silky as it looked, he desperately wanted to run his fingers through it, but that would be wildly inappropriate.

Instead he settled on sitting beside her, she jumped, a little startled by his sudden presence. “sorry love, I must remember to step a little heavier’ she only smiled in response, shaking her head slightly.

‘Do you play?’ she asked curiously, music after all was her happiness and her dream, it had helped to comfort her through so much. ‘only a little, not a patch on you darling’ he kept this voice soft, not wanting to spoil the atmosphere in the room. She found his hands where they rested on his lap, newt’s heart sputtered in his chest, she placed his fingers on the keys, and slowly pushed them down to play a slower lower version of the song that she was playing, he got the hang of it fairly quickly, but he was enjoying her gentle touch on his long fingers. Eventually when she was satisfied that he knew the tune, she ever so slowly, removed her hands from his, allowing her finger tips  to linger on his knuckles.

She continued with her matching higher pitched harmony, bouncing along slightly. Newt looked down to her, a warm smile on his face, as he continued the piece that she had patiently taught him. she looked entirely at peace with him by her side, allowing him into her world as he had allowed her into his. Her beautiful eyes glittering with happiness, slight crinkles at their sides to go along with her smile, as her gentle fingers tickled over the piano keys.

Newts hand brushed against hers as they continued to play, feeling bold, newt intertwined his fingers with hers, he lifted her hands to his lips and placed a light kiss to the back of her soft hand. “newt I’ she began, but newt feared that if he didn’t say what he needed to now, then he never would. With a deep breath he began “you have become so very dear to me, I don’t think that I can imagine my future without you in it.  When you started to pull away. I thought, well I didn’t know what to do with myself, you’re  my last chance.’ He was whispering by the end, his voice cracking slightly. Newt brushed the tears from her soft cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, she leant into his touch. As that breath taking smile graced her face, newt felt a wash of relief.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his nose against hers, before bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. “would you do me the honour of being mine?’ she gave him a teary nod, ‘so long as you do me the pleasure of being mine.’

 

Have a great day and be safe  

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>

 


	5. Chapter 5

“could you collect newt for dinner honey bunny?’ Queenie asked, the smell of her and Jacob’s delicious smelling food wafting throughout the apartment. 

The months that yourself and newt had been apart had been difficult, of course you had your sisters, Toby and even Jacob but newt’s absence left an almost empty spot in your heart, one that you had never felt before he stumbled into your life. Writing to one another dulled the ache slightly, running your fingers across his handwriting, that he had transfigured to braille. Somehow, knowing that he was the last one to ghost his fingers over the parchment gave you comfort, along with his unique scent engrained into it. 

Rising gently from the sofa, so as not to wake Toby, who lay sleeping by your side. You made your way to newt’s case, which you knew was placed by the fire place. 

Fumbling with the latches for a moment, before gingerly stepping inside, and making your way down the rickety staircase, grateful for the hand rail. 

There was no greeting once you reached the shed, nor could you feel a presence in the cramped room. You cautiously made your way to the door, reaching for your wand, preparing to cast your guidance charm. you had never gone this far without newt’s hand in yours, as soon as you pushed it open a rush of light footsteps came to your side. Recognising the pace as Dougal’s, you crouched down to him, ‘hello sweetie, do you know where that silly newt is?’ you asked, knowing that he would understand. With a slight chirrup the creature took your hand between his dextrose fingers and began leading you through the magnificent case, through the bowtruckles forest and past the erumpent enclosure, until finally you reached the fwooper habitat, their beautiful song floating in the air warm, humid air, as the long grass tickled at your legs. 

“y/n what are you doing love? Are you alright? You could plainly hear the worry in his voice, as he approached you, the grass bending and rustling beneath his boots. “I’m alright, I think you might have lost your job to Mr Dougal though.’ You joked as newt took your other hand, as the beast didn’t seem too keen to let your hand go just yet. 

You felt Newt press his lips to your forehead, ‘I should hope not, I think he already has a little bit of a fancy for you.’ A note of humour in his voice, ‘well he is awfully cute, I think you might have some competition.’ You joked lightly, leaning into his touch. 

Newt cleared his throat, he remained holding your hand, though you heard the rustle of fabric, when he spoke his voice was further down, as though he was kneeling. 

“this probably isn’t how you imagined this, but our time apart was torturous, and I never wish to be parted from this moment on, so I feel I must ask’ a little confused you furrowed your brow, ‘y/n I have never been as happy as when I am with you, and if you give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you’ve made me. will you do the honour of becoming my wife and the poppy to my creatures?’ his hopeful voice cracking slightly. You couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across your face, tears streaming down your cheeks, as you nodded ‘yes, yes of course you silly man.’ 

He slipped something that felt like a blade of grass onto your left ring finger, ‘I promise I’ll get you a proper ring’ unable to contain the chuckle that bubbled up from his stomach. As he cupped your face ever so gently in his large hands, resting his forehead against yours before placing a loving kiss to your lips. 

“it’s perfect’ 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the final instalment of this fic, a happy Disney ending.

You twirled about the living room, enjoying the feeling of the cool smooth silk against your legs. Queenie’s light giggles reached your keen ears, ‘come on honey bunny, I’ll take those curlers out.’ Your sister offered as she guided you to her dressing table, the scent of hairspray, and various other cosmetics filling your nostrils. 

 

Queenie hummed a familiar tune as she unravelled your hair from its cylindrical prison. 

 

You allowed your mind to wander back, through all of the other times Queenie had ran her delicate fingers through your hair, making sure that you felt beautiful, even if you couldn’t actually see it. 

 

Before long she was dusting a soft fluffy brush against your cheeks, a light rosy smell drifting to your nose. “perfect.’ Queenie announced, as she took your hand and guided you to stand. 

 

You turned to Tina, whose heels you heard tapping on the floor, as she entered Queenie’s bedroom, concern etched on your face. “do I, do I look alright?’ you asked your elder sister, knotting your fingers together, worry clear in your voice as it grew in your stomach. 

 

“oh y/n, you’re absolutely stunning.’ Her voice cracking slightly as she hurried her way over to you, cupping your cheek in her soft hand as she placed a kiss to your forehead. Pulling you in for a warm hug, which Queenie joined soon after, sandwiching you between them. 

 

Tina sniffled ever so slightly, ‘come on we’re going to be late, he’ll be thinking you’re not coming.’ She joked lightly as she pulled away from your group hug.

 

Reaching the front door, you brushed past the small table that stood by the hat wrack. 

 

“oh wait, I almost forgot.’ You turned to Toby, who trotted loyally by your side. Crouching down in front of him, his warm breath tickling at your face, you opened the long velvet box, that had sat on the table by the door, and pulled out the bowtie that you had asked Queenie to make for him, to match hers and Tina’s bridesmaid dresses. 

 

You began to fix the bowtie around his neck so that it would be comfortable for him, lifting his long floppy ears out of the way. ‘you are one of my dearest friends, and you’ve given me so much, happiness and independence. if it wasn’t for you slobbering all over newts trousers the night we met, I’m not sure that this day would be happening. So you have every right to be a part of it as any human does.’ The bloodhound licked your hand, as though he had understood everything that you had said, a giggle escaped your lips before you placed a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“ready?’ Tina asked, taking one last deep breath, as you got back to your feet ‘ready.’ 

 

Your sisters grasped your hands, before disapperating. 

 

After the unpleasant experience of apperating, they still had your hands clasped in theirs, while Queenie encouraged Toby to go in front of you. 

 

You heard the doors squeak open, a grand sounding organ began to play, and the three of your favourite beings in the world were guiding you to your future, that stood at the end of the aisle. 

 

Queenie kissed each of your cheeks, while Tina placed a kiss to your forehead, before joining yours and newts familiar hands together, ‘I wish the both of you every happiness’, she whispered before you heard her heels tap on the stone floor, to stand a little way behind you.

 

Your cheeks were beginning to ache from your smile, you couldn’t help but wonder, if newt was as filled with joy as you were in this moment. You lifted your free hand, and began to stroke the handsome face that you had explored so many times before, the lopsided smile that you had fallen in love with was wider than you had ever felt it. 

 

Your heart fluttered at the realisation of his happiness in this moment. 

 

“you’ve had a shave.’ 

 

Newt placed a kiss to your fingers as you traced his lips, a chuckle escaping as he did. 

 

The officiate cleared his throat and began the ceremony, all the while you could hear Toby’s tail swishing against the floor as he wagged his tail, where he sat between yourself and newt, under your clasped hands. 

 

Have a great day and be safe   
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.   
Master list   
http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
